The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of sweet cherry tree, botanically known as Prunus avium L., and referred to by the varietal name ‘HL 13822’. The new variety was discovered in Holovousy, the Czech Republic as the result of planned breeding between cherry tree varieties ‘Kordia’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Merton Reward’ (male parent, unpatented). The new variety was first asexually reproduced via grafting in Holovousy, the Czech Republic. The new variety is similar to ‘Kordia’ in fruit skin and flesh color, as well as fruit firmness, but differs from ‘Kordia’ in harvest time, fruit quality, and fruit pedicel length. The new variety is similar to ‘Merton Reward’ in fruit shape, but differs from ‘Merton Reward’ in harvest time, fruit quality, fruit pedicel length and skin color. When compared to unpatented cherry tree variety ‘Regina’, the new variety is similar in harvest time and fruit skin and flesh color, but exhibits a larger fruit size, slightly more susceptibility to fruit cracking, and slightly less fruit firmness. The following characteristics distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. Fruit size;        2. Late flowering time; and        3. Resistance to fruit cracking.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remains true to type through successive propagations.